


L.O.V.E Baby I love you.

by Iceprincessforlife



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Mavin - Freeform, Maybe sex, Raycheal - freeform, multiple stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceprincessforlife/pseuds/Iceprincessforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of short stories put together about team lads. Hopefully you like them, there isn't really much else I can say. I'll try to have a new story up each week! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Can't Be This Hard. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Michael isn't at straight as he thought, oops.

All the cocky smiles, all the jokes between them, everything that happened since he showed up. Michael glanced over to Ray who was sitting beside him at his desk with yet another smirk on his face. The voices of the other Achievement Hunters were heard behind him as they all yelled at the outcome of the game they were playing.  
“Hey Michael if you could fight back instead of letting me shoot you in the mouth that would be cool too.” Ray said with a smirk as he glanced over to his friend, causing him to quickly look back at this screen.  
“Fuck you Ray, Christ you’re already kicking our ass.” Michael joked back as he re-spawned and began to hunt the Puerto Rican down. 

The match went the same way for another 20 minutes, Ray murdered Michael and Michael hunted him down only to be shot again. By the end of it Ray was in the first, Jack was second then Ryan, Geoff, Gavin and finally Michael.  
“Holy fuck dude, even Gavin beat you!” Geoff shouted out before bursting into laughter as the red head glared at him.  
“Whatever, I was too busy getting murdered by Ray.”  
“You were the one who kept trying to find me.” Ray laughed as his friend flashed an angry look at him. 

After the recording was done and everyone was back to editing their own stuff Michael found himself always staring at Ray. He cursed to himself every time he was almost caught until finally Ray caught his eye. A questioning look crossed the brunette’s face which made Michael turn red slightly before making a face and turning back to his screen. Ray laughed softly before he also returned to his editing. 

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly and even after he was caught Michael couldn’t help but keep glancing at his friend. He felt a flutter in his stomach every time Ray smiled or laughed at whatever was on his screen. Finally Geoff called it quits for the day and everyone began to pack up their stuff and head home. Ray and Michael were the last ones left in the office and once their stuff was packed Ray turned to Michael.  
“What’s up with you today dude?” He asked.  
“Nothing, why?”  
“You are never this bad at games plus you kept making stupid faces at me.”  
“Off day I guess.” With that Michael hurried out of the room, leaving Ray to stand there in confusion.

Once he got back to his apartment he began to pace the floor. He was pretty sure he was straight but the last couple of days he felt something every time he looked at Ray.  
“There is no way I'm gay, right?” He asked to no one.  
Michael kept repeating that over and over in his head until he found his mind only being filled with images of Ray. All the times that the brunette laughed or smiled, when he smirked or made stupid jokes that made Michael’s heart skip a beat. The last few days in the office something had changed inside of him that was making him look at the Puerto Rican in a whole different way.  
“Fuck Michael Jones you are gay for your best friend.” 

Michael spent three hours sitting on his couch talking himself in and out of this idea of liking Ray more then a friend. Finally at 1 AM he let out a sigh and fell back against the back of the couch. He couldn't fight it any more, every part of his body wanted Ray. He wanted to touch Ray, be near him, hold him, kiss him; he wanted him to be all his.  
“I need to tell him…I don’t think he is gay but he at least needs to know.” Michael said as he laid down on the couch and flashed up Netflix. 

So it was decided as his eyes began to droop that he would tell Ray within the week. He wasn't going to make a promise that it would be tomorrow but he had four days to find the courage to tell his friend about his new found feelings.  
“Michael Jones, you are a crazy fucker.” He thought to himself as he fell asleep.


	2. It Can't Be This Hard. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late chapter guys! I've been super busy the past week!!

Tomorrow came around far to quick and when Michael got to work and spotted Ray he knew today would not be the day.  
“Nope, fuck that, not today.” He cursed to himself.  
Ray looked up from his computer screen and smiled at Michael who turned slightly red and smiled back.  
“Hey man, so I was thinking we could do a video together, Geoff wants different mix ups, yea know?” Ray asked as Michael took his seat.  
Michael nodded and smiled again at his friend again before Ray showed him his screen with a game of halo already up.  
“Creative.” Michael laughed which earned a glare from Ray.  
“It was short notice and it was the first thing I grabbed, suck it up and get ready to get your ass kicked.”

The boys played for an hour before they called it quits and saved the video. Since Ray didn't have anything to edit that day he agreed to edit the new footage while Michael went about editing his newest Rage Quit. The whole time they were editing Michael found himself glancing at Ray and practicing what he would say to his friend in his head. 

It wasn't until Gavin tapped him on the shoulder that Michael finally snapped out of his thoughts.  
“What?” Michael snapped which caused the Brit to leap backwards.  
“Bollocks Michael! I was only going to tell you it was time to go home!” The Brit stammered out which caused Michael to apologize and then pack up his stuff. Michael also realized quickly that Ray had already left and had probably said goodbye to him.  
“Idiot.” Michael mumbled to himself.  
“Wot?”  
“Nothing Gav, nothing.”

That night Michael spent most of the night standing in front of the mirror repeating over and over the words that he would say to Ray until finally he was confident in himself and he crashed for the night.

Tuesday came and Michael once again chickened out, screaming at himself for being an idiot. Wednesday was the same with no new results, Thursday came and left without a word.

Finally Friday came and Michael was prepared to tell his friend. Everyone had left the office for lunch except for him and Ray which made it easier on him. He slowly spun his chair to face Ray with his heart in his throat and tapped his friend on the shoulder. Ray pulled off his headphones and looked at Michael.  
“What’s up?”  
“Um...there’s been something I've…uh…I've been meaning to tell you all week.” Michael finally stammered out, turning red from embarrassment and frustration.  
“Shoot.”  
This was it, this was the moment Michael practiced so many times all week.  
“Do it Michael Jones, don’t fuck this up.” He thought  
“I uh…I kinda like you Ray.”  
“I like you too dude.” Silence.  
“No…I like you…like more then a friend.” He mumbled.  
Ray fell silent, staring at Michael for the longest time before finally letting out a sigh and turning to fully face the red head.  
“When did you start liking me?”  
“uh…like a week or so a go I guess…”  
“And you didn't tell me before now because?”  
“I was scared it would fuck everything up…”  
Ray rolled his chair forward and took Michael’s hands in his own and flashed his friend a smile.  
“I've liked you for about a month now and I was too chicken shit to tell you. You could have saved yourself a week of trouble and just told me dude.”  
Michael’s jaw hit the ground and his face went fully red before he managed to catch his breathe and even before he could he felt Ray’s lips on his own.

He easily leaned into the kiss which only lasted a few seconds before it was broken and Ray was back to smiling at Michael.  
“Will you go out with me Michael Jones?”  
“Fuck yea!”

 

“So let me get this straight, you guys are both gay and you have both hid it from us this whole time?” Ryan said as the two boys finally told the gang that they were dating.  
Ray simply nodded before the gang burst out into laughter.  
“You guys are idiots for not telling us sooner!” Geoff managed to spit out before another burst of laughs took over.  
The two boys smiled at each other and both shared the same relief that their friends took the news so well.  
“We love you guys.” Michael said.  
“No homo.” Added Ray.  
“No homo, we love you guys too.” Everyone repeated as the whole group burst into laughter again.


	3. Whip me baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's got a kink and Ray is not going to hesitant to make his boy happy.

Gavin sat fidgeting in his chair as Ray’s eyes kept wandering to him from across the room. Usually the Brit wasn’t nervous about anything but the events from this morning left him on edge. 

It had started off a normal morning, Geoff and Gavin made it into work early so they could prepare for the work day ahead of them. Jack arrived next soon followed by Michael and Ryan. Ray of course always arrived just on time but this morning he arrived at the worst time possible. Everyone had left the room except for Gavin and Michael and today Michael was feeling extra terrible.  
“So Gav, I heard you have a strange thing with handcuffs and whips?”  
Gavin, already red in the face. Whipped around to face Michael and gasped.  
“Wot? Micool where did you get that from?” He sputtered  
Michael smirked, knowing he was correct and spun to fully face Gavin in his chair.  
“Some little birdie told me. So does Ray know this or are you two still on just a kissy kissy level?”  
“Micool please shut up, he doesn’t know and I don’t want him to know. It’s weird and stupid and I like to keep it to myself.” Gavin mumbled as he looked at his boi.  
“Keep what to yourself?” Ray asked as he sauntered into the room and sat down at his chair.  
“N…nothing!” Gavin stuttered out as he cast a final glare at Michael before turning back to his desk.

All day Ray had been poking at Gavin to tell him what the two boys had been talking about before he arrived but Gavin never budged. Thankfully for Ray lunch came quickly and before Gavin even had the chance to move Ray had grabbed Michael and dragged him out of the room. Gavin knew he was in the trouble the second the two boys came back into the room, Ray with a smirk and Michael mouthing ‘sorry’ to Gavin.

The second the clock struck 5 o’clock Gavin felt a lump appear in his throat. Everyone quickly packed up their stuff and said their goodbyes before heading out. Very quickly the room was empty except for Gavin and Ray who slowed turned to face the Brit.  
“So, Michael told me what you two were talking about this morning.”  
“Y…yea?” Gavin whimpered.  
“Wanna come over tonight for pizza and video games?” Ray asked with a smile as he stood up and held out his hand for his boyfriend to take.  
Hesitantly Gavin took it and allowed Ray to lead him out of the room and to his car.

Once at Ray’s apartment they ordered pizza and picked a game to play, they decided on some Halo, co-op since it was so easy to beat Gavin that it wasn’t even fun anymore. The two boys played for about two hours before Ray stopped the game and turned to face the brunette.  
“So, handcuffs huh?”   
“Bollocks…yea Ray it’s a stupid thing that I found out a while back but I didn’t want to say anything.”  
Ray slid closer to Gavin and took his hands in his.  
“Why Gav? Were you worried it would turn me off or scare me away or something?” Ray asked softly.  
Gavin looked down and let out a sigh before meeting Ray’s eyes again.  
“It’s a really big turn on and I didn’t want to pressure you into thinking you had to do it just because I liked it.” Gavin mumbled almost too quietly for Ray to hear.  
“Gav, I don’t feel pressured because it’s a turn on for you, if anything I would love to be able to help you gain the most pleasure out of everything.”  
Gavin blinked and opened his mouth but before any words could come out Ray was kissing him. 

Soft lips pressed against his and soon he found the two of them moving towards the bedroom. Ray wasted no time undressing the two of them and just as the lights went off and the room went dark Gavin felt cold metal against his wrists. He couldn’t help but yelp and lunge forward only to be snapped backwards and locked onto the top rails of the bed frame.  
“R..ray?!” Gavin whimpered into the darkness before his eyes finally readjusted and he saw his boyfriend leaning over him with a grin on his face.  
“I’m going to make you feel so good tonight Gav.” Ray hissed as he ran his hands over the other boy’s chest. 

Gavin went to protest but the second he felt the leather whip connect with his skin the only sound that came out was a pleasured gasp. Ray whipped Gavin a few more times before he took the boy’s cock in his hand, which was already hard and throbbing. He began to calmly stroke it as Gavin twisted and pulled at the cuffs, letting out small moans and groans. Soon he gave up trying to break free and found himself pumping faster into Ray’s hand, pleading for him to move faster. Ray smirked but kept the same speed until finally Gavin let out a whimper before cumming onto Ray’s hand.   
“Ray, Jesus.” Gavin said with an airy face which was only met with a cold hand to his chest.  
“We’re not done yet.” Ray said as he pulled back the whip again. 

Ray struck him once before he pulled out a bottle of lube and covered his fingers with it. Usually he took it slowly, one finger at a time but tonight he was going in hard. Ray forced two fingers straight into Gavin at the same time that he whipped him. Gavin yelped in pain and pleasure before reaching up and pulling Ray down for a kiss. Ray smirked against his lips as he began to pump his fingers into the Brit’s entrance, striking the prostate and causing Gavin to release a loud moan.

Soon he pulled out his fingers and slid his hard cock into Gavin who whined out Ray’s name as the younger picked up the pace and pounded into him. Each time Ray hit his prostate he would strike Gavin with the whip to receive and pleasured groan. It wasn’t long before Ray was panting and let out a shutter before reaching climax, still inside Gavin.

Dropping the whip and unlocking the handcuffs from around Gavin’s wrist, Ray let himself drop down before Gavin with a sigh.  
“Ray…”Gavin mumbled as he turned to face the Puerto Rican .  
“Yea Gav?” Ray said winded.  
“I love you so bloody much and that was wonderful.” He said as he pulled Ray’s head onto his chest and kissed the top of his head.  
Ray smiled into his chest and let his eyes slowly droop from fatigue.  
“I’m glad you liked it, I love you too.”


	4. My Luck is the worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luck is not on Michael's side and it really hurts.

The second Michael laid his eyes on Ray he knew he wanted every part of him. The butterflies in his stomach when he smiled, the pain in his chest when the boy laughed, everything that Michael seen made him perfect. 

Everyday Michael would bring Ray a drink or something to eat which then turned into bringing his a rose or some other corny gift. Everyday Ray would accept the gift with a smile, put the rose or gift on his desk and then go about his day. Soon they began to hang out, first it was just random places like the park or the coffee shop down the street but it soon turned into places like the bar or the club and would always end up with a games night at whichever guys house. 

Every time Michael was away from Ray he felt a pain in his chest, a void that could only be filled with the presence of the brunette. Soon Michael began to ask him out on dates, little things but he would always pay, he would always dress a bit nicer than just jeans. He always brought a rose because he knew it was Ray’s favourite flower and he would be damned if he didn’t love the bright smile he could when Michael gave him the flower. 

Everything was perfect in Michael’s life, everything seemed to be going his way until one day when everything came crashing down. Now don’t get him wrong, when he heard the rumours from Kerry he really didn’t believe it, because Kerry wasn’t always a good source but it did start the nervous tick.   
“I’m serious dude, Ray was totally over at his house!” Kerry said as Michael walked away, shaking his head.  
He didn’t believe it…or maybe he just didn’t want to believe it because it would hurt.

Michael kept rejecting the thought over and over until one day, that horrible day that everything in his life hit rock bottom. He was walking home one day from work and happened to pass by one of his co workers house. His jaw hit the ground when he saw Ray’s car sitting in the driveway even though both of them had called into work sick. 

A lump formed in Michael’s throat as he rushed home and slammed his apartment door just as the tears started streaming down his face.   
“Everything is fucked, Ray likes him, not me, never me, Kerry was right, fucking hell.” Michael shouted as he punched his wall over and over until he felt blood run down his fist.

The next day at work everyone noticed that Michael was out of it, there was almost a black cloud surrounding the red head. Ray kept asking Michael what was wrong but he always just shrugged and went back to his work, Ray would sigh, shake his head but give up. Soon the end of the day came and everyone said their goodbyes, pausing to ask Michael one more time if he was alright.  
“I'm fine.” He responded to each person, who would nod and leave.  
Soon all that was left was Michael and Gavin who finally turned to Michael and grabbed his shoulders.  
“Listen you pleb, I know something isn't right now spit it out!” He snapped, which caused Michael to shrink back but finally sigh.  
“I've liked Ray for god knows how long now and I just found out he is into some other dude.” He mumbled, his whole body deflating.  
“I know that feeling, it really sucks…I'm sorry to hear that Micool.” Gavin said after a moments pause.  
Michael looked up at the Brit before nodding and forcing a small smile.  
“Oh yea it’s happened to you boi?”  
“Yea… I liked you.”  
Michael paused, shocked by the news that Gavin had liked him but before he could think Gavin smiled softly.  
“But you liked Ray so I just pushed through it I guess.”  
“Do you still like me?” Michael asked softly.  
“No…well…I mean…yea but-”  
Before Gavin could finish his sentence Michael leaned forward and planted a kiss on the Brit’s lips. When he slowly pulled back Gavin blinked in shock as Michael smiled at his Boi.  
“I'm still hurt from Ray but I can make this work for you, for us. You’re my Boi, I’m sorry I hurt you.”  
“I don’t want you to do this out of guilt.” Gavin sighed as he looked down at the ground.  
“It’s not out of guilt, I've liked you for a while too but Ray was always there, you know what I mean?” Michael said as he lifted Gavin’s head up by his chin.  
Gavin smiled and took Michael’s hand in his own.  
“How about we wait until you feel like shitty about Ray then give us a shot?”  
Michael smiled and gave Gavin’s hand a squeeze.  
“Deal.”


End file.
